The Blye Family
by cuttestnik
Summary: What if kensi has a twin sister, she has been hiding from all, except Hetty. What is the connection of Kensi's twin sister to Hetty? How will this effect deeks and team? Mainly Densi.
1. QUESTIONS

**THE BLYE FAMILY**

**Author Note – this story has been on my mind for a long time. A big THANKS to my beta reader. I am going to update on Tuesdays.**

**Disclaimer - Unfortunately I don't own any of the characters, because if I did, densi would have been together long ago.**

* * *

QUESTIONS?

**"He who asks a question is a fool for five minutes; he who does not ask a question remains a fool forever"**

**Chinese Proverbs quotes**

* * *

**(Deeks' P.O.V)**

They say there is something about the skyline and water that soothes you. For me it's the water. The walk on the beach, watching the sun rising/setting, the feeling of sand moving under my bare feet, the feeling of walking on water and the feeling of catching a wave and surfing it, is amazing. It always relaxes me. It calms my nerves and I am in another world when I am surfing. When I catch a wave and ride on it, I feel like I am in the sky, and I am above anyone's reach and no one can harm me here. No one can catch me when I am surfing; it's as if I am the king of the world and everything else doesn't have any importance to me. I am carefree when I am on the waves, I know I am alone, and there is no one, but I don't give a shit about it, only one thing that matters is I am happy. Yes, I am happy when I surf and there is nothing that makes me feel better than surfing. It's my way to relax myself and clear my head and think properly. It's my escape from the world into my world where everything is fine, except in the real world nothing is fine.

Surfing is one thing and surfing with your favourite person is another thing. It actually enhances the importance of one thing that you love the most in your life and it feels great. So here I am, Marty Deeks, surfing and enjoying the waves with my favourite person on the earth, who is none other than my very own Kensi Blye. Yes, she is mine because she is my partner, my best friend and my everything. Now-a-days my whole world revolves around here. It's actually amazing how a single person can affect you so much and their presence can have so much effect on you. I am surfing with my partner and I am lost in my thoughts when suddenly a huge wave comes and I shout for Kensi to warn her but she doesn't listen to me and the next thing I know is that my partner is taken down by a huge wave. I panicked, I shout for her again from where I am but I can't see her and then I see my partner trying to surface again. I move my surfboard over there but before I reach there she is drowning. I know she can swim but it looks like she is not conscious. I can see her drowning and I am screaming her name and I am screaming for help, but there is no one. I try to get there as soon as possible but she is nowhere to be seen, but her surfboard is there where she was just few moments ago and it's then when I realize she is gone. I lost her. I lost my partner, my best friend, my... and suddenly I hear some voice and that is...

GOOD MORNING LOS ANGELES... It's five in the morning...

It's my alarm clock. I turn over to stop my alarm clock before it wakes up my entire neighbourhood. It then suddenly hits me that all of it was a bad dream and my partner is very much safe and alive. But my breathing is not proper so I try to relax and suddenly my head is pounding and I know it is because of last night's events. Well, last night a girl broke up with me, yeah can you imagine she broke up with me, how can she do that? I mean, come on look at me I am like 365 days of heaven. Huh, poor girl made a mistake, even though I was going to break up with her but still she can't be the breaker, I was supposed to be that. Still, my mind goes back to Kensi; yeah, everything revolves around her, told you. It's actually five in the morning so I can't call her and ask her if she is fine. I am not that dumb that I will wake up Kensi Blye from her beauty sleep and ask her whether she is ok or not because after that the only person that wouldn't be ok will be me. What I didn't know is that my partner is already up and is at the airport to receive someone.

So I decide to get up and then I realize that I woke up from the wrong side of bed. Well I am not the superstitious guy but this is something that I believe in but then I say to myself what more wrong can happen compared to what already has happened? Yes, I am heartbroken from last night's incident but you can't blame me on that. Very little did I know that this day was going to one hell of a day for me...

I woke up at five am with one hell of a dream and then woke up on the wrong side of the bed and then the waves weren't good and so here I am eating my breakfast. Can this day suck anymore? While I am eating I get a call from my partner with whom I just talked an hour ago just to check whether she was ok or not. I needed to confirm that it was just a bad dream and my partner is ok and alive and safe, which I did an hour ago. So I pick up my phone grinning like a fool and say, "this is Deeks".

To which Kensi replies, "Deeks, we are needed in the boatshed. Pick you up in 10". The urgency in her tone didn't go unmissed by me but I ignored it and said okay. As I was about to cut the call I heard a female voice saying bye K and before I can ask further Kensi cut my call. Am I going to ask her who she was with?

* * *

**(Kensi's P.O.V)**

I got a call from her yesterday saying that she is coming to LA and I have to come to the airport to receive her and even though I hate it when she does that, coming here without prior informing me, I kind of missed her. It had been almost a year since I last met with her, or as she says, she last came to LA, yeah I did met her few months ago but it was only for few hours, but it's none of our faults and all the credit goes to the work we do. I like it when she is near me, after all, she is my only family now but I always get protective of her because I don't won't her to get hurt and she understands this, but something was wrong with her when she called me yesterday morning, I tried to talk to her but she sounded angry and said we will talk when she reaches LA. I hope everything is fine and she doesn't find out about my recent trips to Hawaii.

So here I am standing at the airport waiting for her to arrive and suddenly I recognized a similar face with a great figure walking towards me like she always does, but this time she is not waving at me and neither is she smiling. God something is really wrong is the only thought that comes to my mind. So I walk towards her and greet her with a big hug and told her I missed her. I know I am not the person who expresses her feelings and I am not a hugging person at all, but come on she is my little princess and I love her and even though I will never say it out loud, I missed her like hell. I saw she was angry but when I hugged her she forgot everything and smiled to me and said in her beautiful voice, "I missed you too K".

I smiled to her and we start walking towards the car and I asked her reason to come here and suddenly she stops walking. I turned around to see her smile fading away and she gave me the what-the-hell-have-you-done face and I knew I'm the reason for her bad mood. My thoughts were interrupted by her when she yelled at me saying, "What the hell have you been doing in Hawaii K?

* * *

**(Deeks P.O.V)**

**(In the car)**

Kensi was in my parking lot within 15 minutes as she said she will be. And within a few minutes I joined her in the car and as soon as she saw me she started laughing. You know why? Because I told her that a girl broke up with me last night. I know I shouldn't have, I just gave her a point to laugh on, but trust me I will do anything to make her laugh; it's actually one of the awesome sounds in my life. Also not to forget, her laugh is contagious and soon I am laughing along with her on my miserability. But something is wrong with her, I can say that. Her eyes look like either she has cried or she didn't enjoy her last night's beauty sleep. Her hair is down trying to cover her face, as if she is hiding something. But one thing is sure, she is sad, but I don't say anything and we continue to laugh on me. We were on the way to boatshed when suddenly I realize what I have to ask her.

So I turn my face so that I can see her and I ask, "So princess, who were you with when I called you?"

* * *

**(Kensi's P.O.V)**

**(In the boatshed)**

I couldn't believe what he said, so I asked him again, "So you've never been dumped?"

To which Deeks replies very heartbrokenly; but proudly, "What part of "never" don't you understand?"

I know I have to act as if I don't believe him although I do but just to keep him on the ground I tell him, "I don't believe you".

Instantly he replies by saying, "Well, that's understandable considering your track record. But honestly, look at me, huh?"

I only manage to say "Oh", what I am thinking is really considering my track record, what do you want to say Deeks?

But he continues and immediately says, "I mean, how you could break up with this, you know? I'm super fun; I'm like 365 days of heaven". So true, the girl must be blind but you know what, I am happy.

Again I don't want him to think I am agreeing with him, so I rudely say, "Heaven? See, I was thinking south and much, much, much hotter". Come on Deeks, you know you are hot.

To which he suddenly added, "So, like, Mexico?" I mean no dirty remark. Deeks, I said hotter, god are you really this sore?

I couldn't withstand him crying over a girl so I mock him by saying, "Let me guess, you're the "senses the breakup, initiates pre-emptive strike" guy."

He doesn't even see that I am mocking him and adds, "Yeah, well, it's much better to be the breaker than the breakee, I think". Wow he is really broken so I mock him again by saying, "You're just broken, Deeks".

To which he really added, "Yeah, well, no argument there. Uh, what are we, what are we doing here? Where are the guys?" Ok, he is really broken. Poor baby. But come on Deeks, it was just a one night stand, why are you pouting so much? And what's with you and questions today? I know you are a detective but you don't have to show off it to me.

Then I reply to his answers, saying, "I don't actually know. I just got a page from Ops to meet here." He is looking here and there and then says, "What, are they hiding? Are you guys hiding, huh? You throwing me a surprise party?"

Now I know he is really heartbroken and is going mad so I start questioning him by saying, "You do know it's not your birthday, right?" But he immediately adds, "Which is why it would be so surprising".

Before I could say more, we are interrupted by Granger over intercom saying, "Agent Blye, could you come in here, please?" To which he suddenly looks at me and asks, "You invited Granger?"

I know now he is in a mood of fun, so I quickly say, "Yeah!" Well he is quicker than me and states, "This is the worst surprise birthday party ever."

We enter the Interrogation room.

Granger is in the interrogation room and he then looks at both of us and tells Deeks, "You can go", and then he looks at me and adds, "And you can have a seat".

Hearing this, Deeks and I look at each other and he suddenly asks me, "You good?" I can see he is worried about me, so just to reassure him, I replied saying, "yeah".

Deeks stares at me for few seconds and then adds, "All right", and saying this he leaves the room.

So I grab the chair but I am interrupted by Granger when he says, "Other side, Agent Blye".

I am shocked, I am trying to understand what he is trying to do, but all my efforts are in vain and thus I tell him that, "Suspects usually sit on the other side".

"Yeah, they do. Sit down," he replies quickly.

* * *

**(Hetty's POV)**

**[NCIS office. A phone is ringing…]**

I see Mr Callen and Mr Hanna hurry to their desks and Mr Beale is standing at the screen and suddenly Callen asks, "Where's Hetty?" Of course they haven't seen me and before I say something Mr Beale replies by saying, "Not sure, what do you need?" "We need Hetty. Granger is wearing out his welcome" replies Mr Hanna while he's on his cell phone. "You hear anything?" Mr Callen asks worryingly. Now it's Mr Beale who starts worrying and questions, "About what?" To which Mr Hanna replies, "She's not answering her phone".

Before I join them, I see Mr Deeks jolting in very angrily and saying, "Okay, Granger is acting like he's about to go medieval on Kensi in the boatshed". Hearing this Mr Callen questions, "He said what it's about?" "Any other names come up?" comes Mr Hanna's reply. Now Mr Deeks starts getting confused and joins them saying, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, I called you guys for answers. Where is Hetty?"

"Here, Mr Deeks. All of you, upstairs now," I state and suddenly they all look at me and they obey.

Before I join them upstairs my phone rings and there are two messages- one from an hour ago and another one which just came. I open the first message which was from someone I've known for years now, asking,

"Hey Hetty, how are you? Reached LA at 5 am. K was there to pick me up. Talked to her about Hawaii and you were right about it as always but that's more to it and you are not gonna like it. We need to meet. Also brought your favourite tea. Tell me where to come? Love, K".

I look to see Mr Callen, Mr Hanna, Mr Beale and Mr Deeks staring at me and I decide to read the second message later. I go to OPS followed by everyone. As soon as we reach OPS, I hear Mr Hanna asking, "What's Granger up to now?"

Reading the last message I have some idea what all this is about but I am not quite sure, so I reply, "Like you, I can't speculate what the assistant director is up to. Maybe this will shed some light on the situation: Nell…" As I say this Ms Jones puts an ID on the screen and starts debriefing everyone. "Retired Master Sergeant David Blake boarded a military flight from Hawaii and landed at LAX at approximately 1:00 a.m. this morning. He was killed four hours ago in a car accident. His rental car crashed through an on-ramp barrier off the 105 freeway".

"So what's the connection to Kensi?" asks Mr Hanna. To which Nell replies, "In 1997 Blake was part of a sniper training unit. He was the spotter for a sniper by the name of Donald Blye". Listening, the name which is familiar to Mr Beale, he immediately states, "That's Kensi's father."

That's when I say, "Yes. Mr Beale," and order him to, "access the secure server. Open a file-Ghost Recon."

We see a picture of marine and looking at the picture, Mr Deeks immediately adds, "So Kensi comes from a long line of snipers. Who else can say that?" To which Mr Callen further adds, "Still doesn't explain what Granger is up to".

Putting all the points together I think I know what all of this means and what Granger is up too and thus I say to team, "I'm afraid it does. The last person to be in touch with Sergeant Blake before he died was Kensi."

I see Callen and Sam exchanging a look and it suddenly reminds me that I have another message to read. The second message says,

"Hey Hetty, it's me again. I messaged you an hour ago but haven't got any reply. I am trying to call K for the last hour but she is not answering my call. Is everything ok? K"

* * *

**(Kensi's P.O.V)**

**[In the boatshed, Interrogation room]**

Meanwhile in the Interrogation room, Granger has asked me to hand over my gun and badge to him which are now lying on the table.

After asking me the same question twice, he asks me again, "Explain your order of business while in Hawaii". I am pissed but I am trying to be as cool as possible and answer him, "You have asked me that three times. Repetitive questioning tactic to trip up a suspect-amateur at best!"

Hearing this, Granger smiles slightly and I know that the only way to finish all this is to answer him so I repeat, "Again, my father belonged to a sniper training unit at Camp Lejeune. David Blake was his spotter and good friend. I went to see him because I wanted answers about my father's death."

After hearing the same answer thrice from me, he learns that I am not going to do what he wants me to do so he questions me, "Answers?"

"Yes, answers. Police said my father died in a car accident" I reply immediately. To which he questions, "Drunk driving?"

Here I know there is no escape so I start telling him the whole story. "My dad's brother died because of a drunk driver. There is no way he would have gotten behind the wheel if intoxicated. Investigation was swept under the rug. My dad's unit was disbanded, and everybody walked away like nothing was wrong. I was left with nothing."

"Okay, go on" says Granger.

"After I went to Hawaii...I tracked Blake down, but he claimed he didn't know anything. That's it". Saying this I hope he allows me to go because there is nothing more than that, actually it is.

What he says next, makes me astonished, "Sergeant Blake died in a car accident this morning in Los Angeles". He then looks at me and continues, "Now, if his death turns out to be more than a tragic misfortune, we're going to have a real problem". To which I question, "Why's that"? He replies, "Because you'll be the prime suspect in his murder" as if it is obvious. Actually it is.

Then he stands up and starts leaving. And when I think he is gone I hear him saying, "One last question Miss Blye, Is Dr Blye aware of your trips to Hawaii?"

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**I hope you guys like it..**

**Reviews are always welcome..**

**much love...**

**NIKITA**


	2. CHAOS

**THE BLYE FAMILY**

**Author Note – A big thanks to all who reviewed, favourited and followed the story. Thank you soo much. Again big thanks to my beta reader, you are amazing Natalie.**

**Disclaimer - Unfortunately I don't own any of the characters, because if I did, deeks would have gone through a lot of torture till today.**

"CHAOS"

**Chaos is a name for any order that produces confusion in our minds.**

**George Santayana**

**(Hetty's P.O.V)**

**[OPS centre.]**

I see Mr Hanna, Mr Callen and Mr Deeks looking at me when they see I am worried and it also has something to do with my phone. But before I say something, Mr Beale says, "Donald Blye, dead, car accident. Patrick Phearson, dead, car accident. Peter Clairmont died in 2006 working for a private contractor in Afghanistan. Any guesses how?"

" 'Survey says' car accident"?" answers Mr Deeks.

"Ding, ding, ding. Jason Klemp, Ray Duvont, also dead, also car accidents," comes Mr Beale's reply.

To which Mr Deeks states, "so either these guys are the world's worst drivers or..."

"Someone's taking 'em out," completes Mr Callen.

To which adds Mr Hanna, "three died within the past two months."

To which now Mr Beale adds, "Only one alive is Jay Fisher."

Now Ms Jones says, "Jay Fisher is missing. No known address or number".

Reviewing the facts, Mr Callen says, "Maybe he's the one who's behind all this."

"Maybe he's dead like all the rest but just hasn't been discovered yet," says Mr Hanna, laying another possibility.

But Ms Jones quickly asks, "why now, after all these years…?"

"Uh, guys, the last person to contact Duvont and Klemp before they died…was Kensi" answers Mr Beale.

"Just like Blake" states Mr Deeks.

"Granger thinks Kensi's involved?" asks Mr Callen.

Mr Hanna tells, "give us everything you have on the sniper training unit, starting with Kensi's father" to Mr Beale and Ms Jones and they nod as a reply.

"It's all circumstantial," says Mr Hanna, reassuring us.

"All right, Donald Blye's unit was scheduled to participate in an all-night training manoeuvre, but Blye was incinerated when his car ran off the road," states Mr Beale.

Granger had entered quite a few minutes ago and tells everyone, "Military police could only I.D. Blye's corpse using dental records." He pauses for a second and then continues, "The official finding was, Don Blye was killed in a drunken driving accident". He then puts a file on the table and announces, "Kensi refused to accept it".

This is really not going to work and it is going to make things worse. Suddenly Mr Hanna asks angrily, "What are you trying to prove, Granger?"

Granger replies very coldly, "The sniper training unit was a cover story. The unit was actually a black-ops team used for special missions."

Before he says something more, Mr Deeks asks, "So w-what's happening here? Is my partner under arrest?"

"Agent Blye isn't under arrest, but she is a suspect. It appears your partner only joined NCIS to track down those she believes are responsible for his death," replies Granger.

I knew it. I was right. But right now I am worried about the two girls I know who are like daughters to me. My thoughts are interrupted when Mr Hanna tries to oppose Granger by saying, "The men in her father's unit" but is interrupted by Mr Callen who says incredulously, "You're accusing Kensi of murder?"

Granger definitely saw this coming so he answers, "I'm saying, check the facts. There's mounting evidence that ties Kensi to the deaths of those men."

Before this moment I knew things will get worse, and now it looks like it has become the worst. Granger is starting to make things more worse and is irritating everyone. I hear Mr Hanna saying irritatingly, "Kensi is a first-rate agent with an impeccable record. I don't buy it."

To which Granger replies, "Well, others do."

"Including you," answers Mr Hanna.

"Facts are facts, Agent Hanna," announces Granger as if none of us are aware of it. I hear Mr Deeks asking me, "You're not buying this, are you, Hetty?"

"No, I am not, Mr Deeks, but we will certainly review the facts," I answer honestly.

"It's all right there-hard to disprove...but I'm sure you'll try," interrupts Granger, one of his old annoying habits. He then starts to leave but is blocked by Mr Callen.

"You've been conducting a secret investigation the entire time you've been here," accuses Mr Callen.

"What's your point?" questions Granger.

This is the time when I need to interrupt because if I don't the hell will break loose. So I tell Granger, "Assistant Director, a word in my office, if you would." Saying this, I head out when I hear Granger saying, "Of course."

Before I go down, I turn around to see the team staring at us and thus I order them, "Gentlemen, there's work to be done." Saying this, I go downstairs with Granger. I hear Mr Callen speaking, "Let's start with Blake's car," followed by Mr Hanna saying, "Keep us posted". To which Mr Beale replies, "Got it" followed by Ms Jones saying, "Yeah".

**[Hetty's office]**

I am pissed, no I am angry, and no I am worried about her, worried about my promise to Ms Blye, worried about their security, pissed. Yes, I am pissed at Granger for not informing me about all this and I am so not going to forget this. I see him taking a seat in front of me as if everything is alright and nothing has happened. Just to show him how pissed I am, I tell Granger, "You have undermined my authority by keeping me in the dark, Owen. If you suspected Agent Blye of anything, you should have come to me first."

To which Granger replies, "Well, I know what a tight-knit group this is. Any other method wouldn't have generated the same results."

You shouldn't have said this Owen. He is just making me angrier and I am trying very hard not to snap, and I manage to say, "Ah, results? This is an elite team, and you've just thrown it into chaos. I won't forget this."

"I know…" says Granger.

But there's more to it. I know. It's as if Granger is trying to frame his word and before I think more, he questions, "Where is she?"

Oh MY... I should have seen it coming and now I am more worried about both of them, especially her. I answer, trying to be as honest and convincing as possible, "I don't know whom are you talking about, Owen, it would be good if you try to be more specific." I just don't want to hear her name, that's it.

"Don't try to pretend as if you don't know what I am talking about, oh, I mean whom I am talking about. Where is Dr. Blye, Henrietta?" He is trying to intimidate me and what makes him think that I am going to tell him about her, no way I am telling him a single thing. So instead I tell him, "What makes you think I know where Dr. Blye is, Owen?"

Granger smiles lightly and tells me, "I know you share a bond with Dr. Blye, Henrietta, and you are trying to protect her but I will find her. And if she is also involved in all this, then it's not good for her and hiding is not helping her case Henrietta".

This is it, no one talks about her like this and Granger this is your biggest mistake. But looks like he has forgot who he is talking to; Lange, Henrietta. So just to remind him who he is talking to I say, "If you thought she is involved in all this then she would have been with Kensi right now, but she isn't and we both know what that means. Also if you know that I share a bond with Dr. Blye, then why would I tell you anything about her and if you think I am trying to protect her and I share a great bond that you shouldn't talk about her like this." And then with the best scary look I repeat my words, "I am not going to forget these words, Owen". The look worked and then Granger says, "I know and I will find her," and then leaves.

As soon as he leaves, I remember I have to call someone and so I dial a similar number. She immediately picks up the phone and says, "This is Dr. Blye."

**(Deeks P.O.V)**

Hetty and I were looking at Kensi sitting in the interrogation room. It really hurts to see her like this. She is the fierce, kiss ass agent of NCIS and to see her sit on the suspect side hurts more than anything. But there is something going on between Hetty and Granger about which none of us is aware of. Of course we all are angry at Granger but Hetty is way beyond pissed and it's not good for Granger. Meanwhile when Sam and Callen went to investigate Blake's' car, Callen found his phone and Sam found out that it wasn't an accident but they decided to not to tell all this to Granger.

**[Boatshed. Interrogation room. Kensi is more pissed off than worried when Granger enters]**

"When did you last contact Sergeant Blake?" we hear Granger asking.

Really how many times is Granger going to ask her this question and this time she answers angrily, "You know what? Can we just stop this stupid dance routine and get to it?" Saying this Kensi stands up and faces the assistant director and speaks, "YES, I went to see Blake to talk about my father, but get it straight. My dad was an honourable man, and the last thing I would do is dishonour his memory by becoming a killer." See that, Kensi is fearless and amazing and a great person. There is no chance that she is a killer.

Suddenly we hear Granger saying, "Your father wasn't the all-American hero you think he was." Saying this he puts a file on the table, with the name special investigation – Blye D. Then he tells Kensi, "You wanted answers."

Ok this is enough, you don't dare to a say a word about Kensi's father in front of her. She worships her father and what is in the file? Why did Granger say all this about Kensi's father? I can't handle any more, so I immediately ask Hetty, "What's in the file?"

"I wish I knew, Mr Deeks," comes Hetty's reply.

Ok this is not good; nothing can be good when Hetty doesn't know. I think it's for the first time that Hetty doesn't know. So I question her again, "I mean, there's got to be something we can do here".

Hetty then looks at me and says, "I think you could do more for your partner out on the streets, doing what you do best. Don't worry. I'll take care of her". I know what she is saying and so I smile slightly and leave OPS and when I walk down I hear Sam, Callen, Eric and Nell talking.

**[Downstairs. Callen and Sam stand at Eric's back and look irritated. He's working on a computer]**

"There has to be something on Blake's phone" I hear Callen say.

Sam questions, "You did say you went to MIT, right?"

"I'm in, but there's a series of calls I can't get a lock on for some reason," answers Eric.

"So you're really not in" says Sam angrily.

"I thought you said you could do this in your sleep" says Callen mockingly.

To which Eric replies, "In my sleep, I don't have people breathing down my neck". Poor Eric, but then he removes his glasses and smiles and says, "Except for that one dream…"

It's when Sam says angrily, "If you don't hurry up, it's gonna turn into a nightmare".

"Too late!" exclaims Eric.

Nell tries to encourage him by saying, "Focus, Beale, you got this".

It was when I decided to join them and update them, so I say, "Kensi's holding her own, but Granger's about this close", and in order to show them how much, I raise one hand, fingers almost close, and continue, "to putting her in a torture rack". It's all very difficult and I can't wait any more so I ask Eric, "What's taking so long?"

As I finished the computer beeps and then Eric says, "Got it. Now, no wonder it was so difficult, the calls all originate from a federal agency account".

Callen asks immediately, "Which agency?"

To which Eric replies, "CIA. The number's blocked, but it definitely leads back to their network. You'd miss it if you didn't know what to look for".

"Not bad for MIT!" says Nell smilingly.

Callen orders then, "Call CIA's Los Angeles field office. See if they'll cooperate and give us a name".

Then Sam adds, "If they don't, hack them".

"Looks like there are more calls on Blake's phone to a user logged under the single name 'Fish'", informs Nell.

Callen then further states, "That could be his unit buddy. Jay Fisher?"

"Good chance" answers same

Then Nell informs all of us, "Looks like a burn phone, but I've got a phone number".

"Well, if it is Fisher, he called David Blake this morning. Phone has since been disconnected" added Eric.

Nell then continues, "Not so fast. Looks like the majority of the calls originate from a cell tower in Highland Park. Silver Dollar trailer park is the closest residence in the area".

So we finally got the address and then Sam says to Eric and Nell, "Good work" and with that we leave.

**(Hetty's P.O.V)**

**[Boatshed. Interrogation room]**

I am in the observation room watching Granger interrogate Kensi. Kensi was reading her Dad's file when she suddenly asked, "What about marine sniper school?"

To which Granger answers, "It was a cover story. Your father was a member of an elite black-ops unit specializing in irregular rendition".

"Let me guess, his, uh, constant trips for work wasn't to train American allies, then?" asks Kensi.

"No. It was for eliminating threats to American national security," comes Granger's reply.

He shouldn't have said that. Kensi was already pissed but now she is way more than pissed so immediately she questions granger, "So what you're saying is my father was an assassin?"

To which Granger replies, "Oh, of course not. The United States doesn't sanction political assassination. You wanted to know the truth". How could he talk to her like this, doesn't he know what she is going through?

Then I hear Kensi asking rudely, "What, that my father never truly revealed himself to me? Thank you very much for that". I do so not like all this.

Granger then speaks, "Must run in the family". What the hell does it means? What is he trying to say here?

Kensi then asks, "Am I free to go now?"

Granger answers, "Report on Blake's car isn't in yet, so you can come and go as you please". As soon as he says those, Kensi jumps on her feet and grabs her jacket and comes out. She stops when she sees me.

Before I say something to her, she asks me, "You knew?"

I can see how much she is hurting and I wish I could do something but I know I can't and the only person who can help her is just waiting for her to come out. So I answer her, "No, I did not".

She doesn't even stand there for more time and leaves the boatshed immediately. I see Granger has walked near me so I decide to question him by saying, "So, I assume the purpose of that ludicrous exhibition was to-what-examine her reaction?"

Granger answers, "She's a seasoned undercover agent. You heard her, she has motive. If this were anyone else, it wouldn't be an issue".

To which I immediately ask him, "What do you mean by anyone else Owen?"

"You know Hetty whom I am talking about, If Dr. Blye is behind this, and then it's not a problem" says Granger.

"Dr. Blye is not behind this, she didn't even know about Kensi's trip to Hawaii" I said.

"How do you know that, Hetty" immediately asks Granger.

"That's none of your business Owen, all you should be worried about is that she has nothing to do with all this" I tell him.

Then what he says next is unbelievable, "Then the only person left with motive is Kensi."

"You are wrong on this, Owen" I tell him trying to get some sense in his mind.

Then he tells me, "Let me explain something to you. If it turns out that Blye's responsible for these murders, Director Vance has no option but to consider your team compromised and disbanded". I knew the situation will get worse at this point, but it would have this consequence that I didn't know. Suddenly I hear my phone ringing and it's Mr Deeks, so I picked it up and said, "This is Lange".

I heard Mr Deeks saying, "Hetty there was no one in the house but we found a note saying Alexander, shelter, 5:30 but we don't know what it means. It could be something or nothing but we don't know also" and then he paused for a sec and I knew something bad was coming and then he continues, "hmm... Hetty actually Eric went through the security footage of the trailer park and the only known face is.." and he stopped.

"Kensi Blye" I continued.

"Yeah" comes his reply. I know all this is not easy for Mr Deeks but right now his partner needs him the most. So I tell him, "Mr Deeks Ms Blye, is on her way to her house as we speak and I think she could really use a friend right now". What I wanted to say was conveyed properly and he understood and said, "On it, Hetty" and cut the call.

**(Deeks' P.O.V)**

When Hetty told me that Kensi was on her way to her house, all I wanted to do was to be with her and then Hetty gave me the permission. I really don't know how she knew everything but that was really helpful. So when Hetty gave me permission to go and meet Kensi, I asked Callen and Sam to drop me to Kensi's house since Kensi and I carpooled today.

During the entire ride to her home, I was just thinking about what the hell has happened today. Beginning from losing Kensi in my dream, waking up on the wrong side till right now, finding nothing, god this all is really awful. Since Granger has separated us and delivered the biggest shock of both of our lives, I haven't talked to her. I know she is not fine and there is no point in asking her, because she will die but she will never admit that she is not okay. Right now all I want to do is make sure she is okay, she is still sane and I want to find out how she is dealing with all this. I will also try to make her laugh because I know when she laughs she becomes care free even for the minute, second and I want to tell her that she is not alone and I am with her and we all are. We are not letting anything happen to her.

I should have seen all this coming. Since Granger has come into our lives, all he had been asking was about Kensi's trip to Hawaii. We all were really shocked and wondering why he wanted to know about it. At first Kensi didn't tell me anything about her Hawaii trip but later on she told me that she went there because she wanted to find answers about her father's death. I still remember the day she came back from her trip and I was there to pick her up.

_I was waiting for an hour at the airport because Kensi was coming back today. She had gone for a week but I had really missed her a lot. We were constantly in contact with each other, either calling each other or texting each other, reporting about every single thing we were doing. I knew she was really tired because she messaged me and so here I was standing and waiting for her, holding her favourite coffee and her favourite donuts in the car, because that's the thing she has missed the most(apart from me)._

_Suddenly I see Kensi walking towards me and smiling seeing that I am there waiting for her and then suddenly I raise my hand to make her see I have brought her, her favourite coffee and she then smiles more. But when she comes more near, I see her face more clearly, I notice her trip was way worse than what she told me. She was having her hair loose and noticeable big dark circles around her eyes as if she hasn't been sleeping or she was crying. But she was looking very sick and before I can ask or tell her something, she tells me, "Deeks, not a word right now, we'll talk later on right now I just want to go home and sleep and thanks for the coffee" saying that she snatches the coffee and takes a big sips, she continues, "thank you Deeks, for everything" and then she hugs me._

_Till now I had just been standing and looking at her but then I hug her too. God I have missed her so much. We stand like this for a minute and more and when we pull apart I tell her, "Well hello to you too, partner. You really look likes you could use a day or more of sleep but I have something for you in the car..." and before I finish my sentences she cuts me off saying, "Are we going there or we are going to just stand here?" And before I could say anything, she is dragging me toward the car._

_As we get in the car, I give her, her favourite donuts and next thing I know is she eating them savouring each bite of them. While eating she tells me, "Deeks, you are the best partner ever, now whenever I am flying out of the country, you are the one who is coming to receive me" and as she is eating while speaking, all these words are coming out very funnily and we both start laughing. She was sleeping the whole time in the car ride and even she slept the whole day and I was there the whole time keeping an eye on her. The next day when I asked her about her trip she told me she'll tell everything but later on. Right now she herself doesn't know what to do with the chaos that has come into her life._

I was so busy thinking about her, that I didn't notice we were almost there and then Sam and Callen drop me there. The first thing I notice there is there are guards watching her house and I know why and whose orders are this, and I really want to kill Granger for this. Seeing this, I realize that Kensi must have seen them, she must be upset and right now the only way to enter her house is, coffee and donuts. I went to the nearest convenience store and soon I was knocking at her door. I knock twice before she opened the door.

**[Kensi's house]**

The moment she opens the door I tell her, "You know the convenience store around the corner really sucks. All they had was stale coffee and fuzzy doughnuts". All I know right now is that I am not going to leave her alone, and she knows this but yet, she wouldn't be Kensi if she gives up without fighting, so she tells me, "Deeks, it's not a good time".

How it could be, it's one of the worst times, but I know I have to push her to allow me to stay with her so I use her weakness, i.e. coffee and I speak, "It would be kind of a pity to waste a mediocre cup of coffee. Here, just hold it, and then I'll..." and then she warns me saying, "Deeks", but I don't allow her to complete her sentence, instead let the cup go; she gasps and grabs it by reflex; I hastily step forwards and I'm in.

Finally and then I try to make her laugh by saying, "Oh, sorry about that. God, I can't believe you just fell for that. Just, uh, so you know, you've got two undercover agents outside watching you". I already know that she knows but then I didn't know what to say so I said that. To which she replies, "Yes, I know".

Then I tell her, "And just to clarify, when did you start moonlighting as a hit man? I mean, you got the whole federal agent by day and killer by night. I mean, it really does have summer blockbuster written all over it".

Now Kensi is getting angry and then she angrily says, "Well, if it were true, guess who my next victim would be?"

"Wow" it's all I manage to say. We aren't looking into each others eyes because then it would be really difficult to say anything. So to use something as distraction, I keep grabbing stuff like sheets of paper, notebooks, but she keeps snatching it back and then I see a cloth covering something, which has never been there before and so I head towards it.

Kensi must have known what I was going to do so she immediately shouts, "No, no, no!" but I didn't listen to her and when I remove the cover, I see a rifle and I am shocked. I have never seen it here before and then I look at Kensi but I don't have courage to ask so I just look at her and she understood what I was asking, so she instantly answers, "It was my dad's".

To which I then ask, "That doesn't explain what you're doing with it".

"I was cleaning it" she answers keeping her face very straight and emotionless.

I need to know why I haven't seen it before so I ask her, "Why?"

I don't get the answer of my question instead she changes the subject and asks me, "What have you guys got so far?"

"Subject change. I'll play along. David Blake's car was tampered with. His brake lines were rigged with a small explosive. Looks like he was murdered" I answer.

Kensi look at me for a second and then she says, "You don't think it was..." I cut her off before she finishes her sentences by quickly saying, "Not for a second." How did she think that we would think like that? No chance in hell that I am ever going to believe that Kensi can do something like this.

She gives me thankful eyes and suddenly asks, "Why hasn't Granger arrested me?"

I knew that this question would come and so I inform her saying, "Cause we haven't told him yet. Thought we could buy ourselves a little bit of time, but Forensics is eventually gonna find it".

Listening to this she is shocked and upset because we both know what's going to happen next, and she sits on the couch letting out a big sigh. She is way beyond upset and sad and I have never seen her like this so I think I should say something that will make her smile and so I say, "I realize that this is the point in the conversation when I say something profound and life-affirming, so I actually...came prepared."

I clear my throat and start reading a paper which I just pulled out and say, "Everything is gonna be fine". Saying this I turn over the paper and look at her and say, "That's..."

But I am cut off by Kensi's question saying, "That's it?"

I know I have to say something very funny so I say, "Seemed longer when I was writing it. Probably sounds better, like, in Latin. It's more profound if I say it..." as soon as I say this, Kensi starts laughing.

God finally she laughed. I really thought I wouldn't be able to make her laugh today but I was wrong. She stops laughing and looks at me so I tell her, "But you're laughing, so it obviously worked".

"Yeah. Hmm" that's all she manages to say. So I sit down at her side facing her but not too close but then I wouldn't be able to control myself for doing something wrong. As I sit, I see Kensi is trying to say something and that's when I hear her saying, "There's a lot about what's going on that I haven't told you".

To which I reply, "But I'm your partner; you can tell me anything".

She nods and says, "I haven't told you to protect you. Because there are..." but she is stops in middle because my phone starts ringing. At first I ignore it because I kind of know what going to happen next but then Kensi asks me, "Are you gonna get that?"

I shake my head as no and tell her, "Wasn't planning on it." The ring continues and I pick it up just hoping it is not what I think it is.

"Just two seconds" I tell Kensi and then I say, "It's Deeks" on the phone.

It's Hetty on the call and then she tells me, "Mr Deeks, I need you to take Kensi into custody. I'm sorry, it's protocol".

"Yeah, no, copy that" I tell her.

"Sooner rather than later" she tells me.

"Yeah. Yeah, no, I got it" that's all I say.

Then Hetty says, "All right" and I answer "okay" and we finish the call.

I know Kensi was watching me the whole time and she knows what the call was about but she still asks me, "What?"

I answer, "That was Hetty. LAPD discovered that Blake's car was rigged. I got to bring you in".

She nods sadly and gets up to leave for OPS. The car ride was the biggest ride of my life.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**I hope you guys like it.. and the wait for a week was worth it.**

**Reviews are always welcome..**

**much love...**

**NIKITA**


	3. ANSWERS

**Author Note – This chapter is very special to me. It's my birthday gift to me.**

**Disclaimer – The only character I own is Kensi's sister. For the rest I really wish I do.**

* * *

**ANSWERS**

**Ask, and it shall be given you; seek; and you shall find; knock and it shall be opened unto you. For every one that asketh receiveth; and he that seeketh findeth; and to him that knocketh it shall be opened.**

**Matthew 7:7-8**

* * *

**(Kensi's car)**

**(Kensi's P.O.V)**

The day had been one hell of a one, and now I don't know what is going to happen next. I am not going into prison; I haven't done anything wrong and just because I was the last person who had contacted all of them, it doesn't mean I am a killer. All of them, oh my god, what the hell has happened? All I ever wanted was just answers and nothing else and now half of my dad's team is dead. I didn't want any of this; I just want justice for my father. I just want closure for me and my sis... Oh my god, I had forgotten about K. I forgot that she is here and I told that I will take a day off from work and will spend it with her and now she would be so worried about me. Also, my stupid phone was off now. Damn it.

I know my K is a big girl and can take care of herself but if I need to tell her to stay wherever she is and not to come to my house and to inform her about everything. God, how did I forget to inform her? Then suddenly I remember our morning conversation or as I say, her scolding to me and warning to me.

_When I asked her why she was here, she suddenly stopped walking. I turned around to see her smile fading away and she gave me the what-the-hell-have-you-done face and I knew I'm the reason for her bad mood. My thoughts were interrupted by her when she yelled at me, saying, "What the hell have you been doing in Hawaii K?"_

_"K... I... uh" yeah, I am a special agent and can deal with any situation and question thrown at me but can't handle my sister questioning me. Awesome._

_She then tells me, "K, don't you even try to lie to me. I will know."_

_I know that and I am just trying to avoid answering, so I tell her, "Can we go home and talk about this?" I gave her the best puppy look I can and let me tell you one thing, staying with Deeks has taught me one thing that the puppy look always works and with K it definitely does._

_"Ok but as soon as we reach home we are talking about it" I heard K say. Yes the puppy look worked. Deeks, if K forgets about this, I'll get you a pack of beer, I swear._

_We listen to the songs all the way home. It was better than answering K's questions. In the car ride K took a nap, of course she was tired and yes, a cat nap. Reminds of someone similar, yes G Callen, well that's not the only thing they have in common. I remember when I first found out about G's habit of cat napping I was shocked because his is worse than K's but I know they both have their own scares and let's just not talk about G's scares. I woke her up when we reached home and told her to take the bag and sleep, I had few hours to go to work and then she can go to her own house. She went inside the bedroom and got changed in her pyjamas. I was so happy that at least I got myself a few hours to think and come up with good answers. I was sitting on my couch lost in my thoughts when I realize someone came and sat beside me. I turned quickly to see K looking at me with her evil smile. "God you scared the hell out of me K" I told her._

_"Good try K, now speak" she said with you-better-start-speaking-or-I'll-make-u-speak-in- my-own-way look. That's why I hate K sometimes._

_"K"I started. She gave me a nod telling me to continue and I sighed thinking to myself that I have no option other than telling her the truth so I told her, "I went to Hawaii to meet dad's team mate so that I can ask him about dad's murder. I know K you think that it was an accident but it wasn't. He was murdered and I know it, K there is no way he went behind the wheel if intoxicated. K you know he would never leave the house when drunk forget about going out"._

_I was interrupted by her, when she said, "K how many times are we going to talk about all this, I am fed up of this conversation. Please tell me you didn't just go there for this"._

_K has always thought that whatever happened was an accident, but we both know that's not the truth. It's just her way to get sleep at night. But I am not going to do what she wants me to do. I'd rather stay awake at night than believe that it was an accident. I will find out who did this him. I will find answers. So I tell her, "Enough K, you need to stop doing this to yourself. We both know the truth and you have to believe it. K, dad was murdered" I was yelling at her and she just froze._

_I suddenly realized what I was doing, so I quickly apologized to her by saying, "I am sorry K, I didn't mean to..."_

_"It's okay, so you went to Hawaii, then" she said cutting me off. I smiled slightly. Beat the hell out of my sister but she would never get distracted. I love her when she does something like this._

_"I tracked down Jason Klemp last year, and I found out he was in Hawaii, so I met him when I went to Hawaii last to last time" when I said this, her eyes got wide but then she nodded to me again conveying that I should carry on._

_So I continued, "He told me that he had doubts that dad wasn't killed, but he wasn't sure. But when Patrick Phearson and Peter Clairmont died in 2006, his doubts were confirmed that there was someone who was taking out their team members. The remaining members met in 2006 to discuss what to do, so they went different ways and never met again but stayed in contact. From him I got contacts of all of them, but then I didn't have time and I came back to Los Angeles. Later I tracked down rest of them, staked out them and kept an eye on them and then I found out Ray Duvont and Jay Fisher both were in Hawaii. So when I went to Hawaii last time, I first met Ray Duvont. He was a good friend of dad's and told a me few things about him but he didn't know what happened to any of them. Then I contacted Jay Fisher. He stays in Los Angeles but was in Hawaii to meet Ray. He knows nothing. He was so scared for his own life that he wouldn't even talk to me. He knows something but won't open his mouth. Forget about opening his mouth, he wouldn't let me meet him. At first I didn't believe him, so I staked out his place. Put my own camera around his place so that I can keep an eye on him, but everything was in vain, that guy lives alone, doesn't receive any calls and doesn't meet anyone. So I contacted the last person remaining that is David Blake" and I stop for a moment, and then continued, "K, he said he was closest to dad he told me a few things about Dad which we didn't know, about their time in the academy, K he knows about something"._

_"How do you know that?" she questioned me._

_"Because I know, K he definitely knows something and is not telling us. He was okay until I asked about what happened to dad and the rest of the team and K, he freaked out"_

_"He freaked out?" asked K._

_"Yeah K, he freaked out, he started sweating and told me to stay away from him and stop digging. K he really knows something" I told her._

_"May be he doesn't know, K, maybe..." said K._

_I cut her off saying, "No K, he definitely knows something. K, I begged him to tell me what happened to dad, but he didn't." I realized when I finished saying, we both were having tears in our eyes but we didn't cry. We are too strong and not to forget we are daddy's big girls. We don't cry. Actually we say we don't do tears._

_"Then what did you do?" she asked me with a teary voice._

_"I begged him to tell me anything or tell me about anyone who knows and then he told me about Alex Harris" I told her,_

_"Who is Alex Harris?" she questioned._

_"Alex Harris was dad's team handler. He works in CIA. He stays in Los Angeles but he was in Hawaii for the time being. I tracked him down and staked him out and asked him about dad. But when I met him, he said" I stopped again; I don't know how to say to her._

_"What did he say K?" she asked me._

_"He told me to quit while I am ahead or I would be responsible for consequences. He tried to stop dad but dad wouldn't listen to him and we know what happened to him. If I didn't stop now, I will be the reason for all of their deaths including him, me and you". While saying all this I was looking at my lap. I didn't have the courage to say all these while looking into her eyes. So when I looked up, I thought I would see fear in her eyes but instead there were tears and then suddenly tears started rolling out of our eyes and the next thing we know we were hugging each other and sobbing._

_After some time we pull apart and then she warned me, "K now you are going to do as Harris says. You are going to stop digging around." I tried to protest but she cut me off saying, "K I have already lost my dad, I don't know where mom is and you are the only person I have to call my family. I can't lose my sister again. K I have lost you once but I don't want it to happen again. Promise me Kens, you will stop and will not tell anyone about this. Promise me Kens"._

_"I promise K" I said to her._

I was shaking, remembering what happened in the morning. It's very rare that you see both of us crying. I then realized I don't know where I am. That's when I thought that if Granger sends me to prison then who will look after my sister? Thinking that, I started shaking more and suddenly I hear Deeks asking me, "Kens you okay?"

I then realized I was in the car with Deeks. Since the call had ended, Deeks had been awfully quite. He talks a lot and sometimes it irritates me a lot but I like it and after spending so much time with him, I hate silence. See that's the effect of Marty Deeks on me. But I know the silence was not going to last for a long time because one thing is sure, Marty Deeks can't stay quiet for too long. We were half way to OPS and we hadn't said a word to each other. Deeks had stopped the car and was staring at me. Right now I don't care about anything except K and then I remember what happened in hospital when Deeks was shot and so I tell him, "She is my sister Deeks."

* * *

**(Hetty's P.O.V)**

**[NCIS office]**

Mr Callen and Mr Hanna were standing near Mr Beale and Ms Jones at their computer downstairs.

I hear Mr Beale saying, "So, the CIA, surprisingly cooperative".

"Once Hetty made a call," continued Ms Jones.

"Uh, the other number Blake called this morning was to a CIA employee named Alex Harris," said Mr Beale.

Listening to this, Mr Hanna said, "Deeks found the name Alex at Fisher's trailer".

"Harris currently has a position as a foreign policy analyst, but back in the '90s, he was the handler for Donald Blye's black-ops unit" informed Ms Jones.

Then I heard Mr Callen asking, "Why didn't Granger mention Harris earlier?"

"Where's Alex Harris now?" asked Mr Hanna.

"That's where CIA cooperation ended. Once they suspected Harris was mixed up in something, they shut us down" answered Mr Beale.

"Harris might be taking out members of his own team" said Mr Hanna.

Mr Callen said, "They might have had something on him".

"And Kensi snooping around set him in motion" said Mr Hanna.

I was listening to them talk but was distracted when I heard voices coming, so I turn around to see what was happening. I saw Mr Deeks bringing Ms Blye in.

I then hear Granger saying, "Thank you, Detective Deeks".

"I didn't do this for you, Granger" said Mr Deeks angrily.

Around the corner of my eye, I see Mr Hanna and Mr Callen running towards us.

I heard Granger saying, "Bad news, Agent Blye. Forensics team figured out David Blake's car was sabotaged. It's funny how two trained agents and an LAPD detective missed that".

"Well, we're only human" said Mr Callen.

Granger then says, "Orders from D.C. I have to take you into custody". He is not alone; there are a man and woman with him.

Then Ms Blye says, "I'm not going anywhere".

"You're going to a secure location where you will not have access to NCIS Intel or personnel" answers Granger.

"You're the assistant director. You're telling me you can't hold off on this until we solve it?" questions Mr Callen.

To which Granger answers, "There's this thing called protocol. You all seem to have forgotten what it is. Think of it as protective custody".

"Are we really gonna let this happen? I mean, think about what you're saying" questions Mr Deeks.

"This doesn't make any sense. Why would I kill Blake?" tells Ms Blye.

I thought before I let Granger make Kensi go, I need to talk to Ms Blye so I interrupt them saying, "I need a moment with Ms Blye".

"Of course" says Granger.

Kensi then joins me and we go in a corner and then I tell her, "We seem to find ourselves in a bit of a pinch. But I want you to know that you are not alone".

"Hetty, I didn't do this" says Ms Blye.

"I know, Kensi. We'll do all we can and don't worry about K she is at a safe location and I am there for her and nothing is going to happen to you as well".

I heard Granger saying, "Agent Blye? We have to go".

"Go" I tell Ms Blye. She stares at me for a minute and then goes. Eric is just coming when Kensi goes out; they all stare at her back.

"He's actually going through with this" said Mr Deeks.

"What is it, Eric?" asked Mr Hanna.

"Uh, Fisher's burn phone went back online. I tracked him to the old theatre district downtown" replied Mr Beale.

To which Mr Callen replied. "It's a good place to hide out. Keep feeding us coordinates".

Then Mr Callen, Mr Hanna, and Mr Deeks leave the office and Mr Beale goes to OPS. I still can't believe all of this has happened. If the team's existence wouldn't had been on existence then I would never had allowed Granger to take Kensi. I don't know what is going to happen next, Kensi is at safe location, on the other hand, K is angry and freaking out and wants to come here and the team is trying to find out and all the members are dead. Our last option is Jay Fisher. All I can do is talk to K and hope she will calm down and hope Jay Fisher is alive and has answers. I realize I have been standing at one place and was staring at something ahead. I had zoned out. God this always happens when I worry about K. This girl is going to a big problem for me one day. I thought I should go and talk to Mr Beale and Ms Jones in OPS.

**[OPS centre]**

When I went upstairs, I saw Mr Beale and Ms Jones working on computers. Before I ask something, I heard Mr Beale saying, "Looks like Kensi's been requesting files related to her father's death for years."

"Well, according to this, all the files Kensi requested were routed through the same desk at the DOD," said Ms Jones.

"Granger's," said Mr Beale.

"If Granger's known for years that Kensi's been digging into the mystery of her father's death, then why wouldn't he tell us?" asked Ms Jones.

"I do not like the sound of this" said Mr Beale.

I should have known that Granger knows more than he lets on but he was the one to give Kensi access to all the files, it is unbelievable yet he thinks Kensi is the killer. I really need to talk to him. So I went down to talk to him but I found out that the he is on his way to the boatshed. I was about to call Granger when K called me.

I tell her, "This is Hetty"

"I want to meet you right now" she said angrily but her voice is quite shaky.

"K it's not possible. You have to stay inside the house. For god sake do as I say" I told her.

"Hetty you have to allow me to go. I need to see K, where is she? Please Hetty tell me you didn't do what Granger wanted?" she asked me. I already told her what Granger wanted.

"K I had no option other than do what he wanted. She is okay K" I told her.

"Mom, you are taking me out to her or I will kill this agent you have placed outside the house and get out of here by myself" she told me. She calls me mom when she is way beyond upset, angry, pissed or she is going to do something wrong. She isn't the only one who calls me mom but still with her, everything is different. Told you this girl is going to get me in a big trouble one day.

"Katherine Blye you better stay in that house or you won't like the consequences. I am coming there to meet you and for god's sake put that damn weapon down and calm down" I told her so that she would calm down and won't kill anyone.

"Mom, please come here and get me. I don't want to stay here please" she told me with a teary voice. I knew something was wrong with her the moment I heard her voice. I felt an ache in my heart listening to her voice.

I immediately asked her, "What's wrong K?"

"I am locked in mom. Those agents have locked the doors and windows from the outside and are not opening it. I tried several times mom, but they are not opening them. Please tell them to open it. Please" she said while crying.

My poor baby, I told that bastard to guard the house and keep an eye on her, not to lock her inside. Knowing her I know she must be freaking out right now, so I tell her, "Stop crying Kate. I am telling them to open the doors and I am coming to meet you right now. Just stay inside. Okay. Will you do that for me?"

"I will but come fast please" she replied immediately.

I cut the call and immediately realized that I had tears in my eyes. I controlled myself and went to meet her. I was on my way to meet K when Mr Deeks called me to inform me that Jay Fisher died in front of them. He started his bike and it exploded. They are trying keeping their search on. I don't know what is going to happen next.

* * *

**[Kensi's P.O.V]**

The two agents took me a secure location which actually is a small office which is used to maintain covers of NCIS agents. Good thing I already know the way to this safe location and I know the office very nicely. The whole car ride was awfully bad. I just keep thinking about how all this has happened and what to do now. Not to forget these two stupid agents who are keeping an eye on me. They think they are better than me, guys you don't know me. But right now they are my least concern. I am worried about myself. I just want Jay Fisher to tell guys everything. Knowing him, I think he is never going to speak again. I don't understand what Blake was doing here. When I ask them, they don't tell me a single word and then they are killed. Let's just see, think about all this again. By the time we have already reached the safe location.

**[Secure location]**

First of all dad was killed. Then few years later Patrick and Peter were killed. The team meets and goes separate ways. Then I start digging around and first I met Jason. The guy knows nothing and the case is similar with Ray. Then I met Fisher, too scared to say anything and then Blake. Ray, Jason, and Blake are dead and the only one remaining is Fisher. What if he is the killer? No he can't be; he is too scared. Then there is no one on the team left. Oh my god. Alex Harris. There is no mention of him in the team yet he is associated and in contact with all of them. I thought he wasn't the killer because when he warned me and he was afraid for his life too but what if that was just to scare me and to show that he is not the killer? If all that was a lie, it was pretty convincing.

Shit. The team doesn't know about Harris. They have no idea that he is associated with all this. He is the one who has all the answers. I need to tell them about him. For this I need these two agents' help. When I look around I see the male agent entering the room carrying food and drinks. I didn't know he left. Damn it Kensi. You need to be on your A game. Focus Blye. Focus.

I hear the male agent whose name is I think Carter asking, "Tuna or turkey?"

"I'm not hungry. Agent Carter, right?" I answer him.

"Yeah" he replies.

Then I tell him, "I need you to make an important call for me"

"It's not going to happen" he answers.

"I have to get some information to my team that could help them solve this case" I tell him so that he can make a call.

"It's against protocol" he replies.

Before I say something I hear the woman agent saying, "What if she's telling the truth?" exactly. I know women's instincts. They are always right.

But then Carter answers, "What if she isn't? Granger would kill us".

"People are dying. If there is a chance that we could save a life, then you have to make this call for me. Please" I tell him.

The female looks at Carter and he shakes his head as a no and the woman agent says, "Sorry, Agent Blye. It's against protocol".

Bastard. I am going to kill him. I need to do something and the only way is to give this agent the slip. Well this is going to fun.

So few minutes later I tell them, "Are you really not going to call my team?"

"Sorry, Agent Blye, I can't break protocol" answers the woman agent.

Then I tell them, "Then, I'm sorry, too" and saying this I attack Carter and he grunts and falls down and then I grab the woman's neck until she gasps and faints.

"Should have followed your instincts." Saying this, I take the keys to the vehicle and leave.

I think about where to go and then I realize I don't have anything so I go to my home. When I reach there I realize someone has been on my computer and dad's case files were opened. I can't believe this, they were password protected. Eric I am going to kill you. It then strikes me that if they have seen my files then they know about Alex Harris. So I changed and wore a vest. Got a gun, I then call Hetty and she told me to meet her at the park.

**[On the bench]**

Hetty was sitting on a bench in the park when I see her. I join her and say, "Sorry. They wouldn't let me call you guys, and I didn't..."

But she cuts me off saying, "No, no, no, no, no. We don't have time for that. There's a lot of damning evidence here."

She then shows me a file and says, "I've seen careers more mature than yours ruined over less, but they weren't nearly as strong as you are. Why you came to NCIS isn't important. It's what you do moving forward from here. You're not who your past says you are. You're who you choose to be. Callen, Sam, and Deeks have tracked down Alex Harris. He was the handler for your father's black-ops team".

"Well, then, I want to talk to him" for one more time, maybe he would say something this time...

"Good. He wants to speak with you, but only you. We don't want to test Harris. He's too savvy. That means no wires, no comms. We'll be blind. You don't have to do this, Kensi" says Hetty.

"Oh, but I do. If I don't, I may never find the truth" I say.

Then she tells me, "You'll need this" and hands me a gun which is under the file and further says, "A girl has to take steps to protect herself".

"Thank you" I tell her. And when I ask her about K saying, "Hetty K" she cuts me off again saying, "You don't worry about her, she is alright. Please be careful".

I promise her saying "I will".

* * *

**[Deeks' P.O.V.]**

Every single time I think today can't get any worse something bad happens. Today is going to top the history of worst days. I smiled when Granger found out that Kensi has escaped. Kensi is extremely dangerous and stubborn as hell. Making her stay at one place against her own will is impossible. Today is the proof of it. While Kensi was in a safe location, we found out about Alex Harris and he wants to talk to Kensi but not on the record. So we are deaf and blind. This guy is very peachy. I am really having a bad feeling here but it's our last shot. The only way to prove Kensi is innocent. So here we and by we I mean me, Nell and I are driving Alex Harris to meet Kensi so that he can answer Kensi. Nell stops the car and then Harris and I come out.

I don't like this guy and just to make sure he doesn't do something wrong I tell him, "Just to clarify, if anything happens to Kensi, you're gonna be dealing with me for the rest of your soon-to-be-very-short life".

He then smiles at me and says, "Your boss know about you two? You're either lying to yourself, or you're hiding from it. Either way, son, makes the job harder".

We then head for the meeting place. A few minutes later Kensi joins us and nods at me to leave so I go back and stand along with Nell.

* * *

**[In the park]**

**[Kensi's P.O.V]**

I see Deeks and Harris standing at the place where we're supposed to meet. I owe Deeks an apology for everything but then he looks at me and smiles as if everything is ok and all my worries and fear are gone. How the hell does he do that?

When I finally reach near Harris I give Deeks a nod and smile telling him I got what he wanted to say. Densi Codes.

Harris is looking around carefully with binoculars so I ask him, "What are you doing? Is there a problem?"

"I'm just making sure we're not being watched or followed" he replies.

"Let me be clear. I will not hesitate to kill you" I warn him.

To which he says, "I expect nothing less. It's in your blood".

"Why'd you kill Blake and Fisher?" I ask him.

"I didn't. Blake came to L.A. to meet with Fisher and me so we could try and figure out a way to stay alive" he answers.

"From who?" I ask him.

"You, we thought at first. I know what happened to your father. He didn't die in a car accident, he was murdered. His death was staged to look like an accident. The man that's killing off the team is the same man that killed your father" he answers.

"Okay, who is he? What's his name?" I ask him immediately.

"After he takes me out, he's coming for you" he answers.

"What is his name?!" I ask him again.

I hear a gunshot and I see Harris going down. I flee towards where I came and suddenly I hear another gunshot and I feel some pain in my side and the next thing I know that is I am collapsing on the ground.

**To Be Continued**…

* * *

**This chapter is very special to me...**

**hope you guys like it too... tell me what do you think about Dr. Katherine Blye.**

**you can find and follow me on twitter as cuttestnik**

**Reviews are more than welcome..**

**much love..**

**NIKITA**


	4. TRUTH

**Author Note – I am so sorry for the delay. I really wanted to post it on Tuesday but I couldn't because I was having net problems. I am sorry again. For all those who want me to post twice a week, I really want to but right now I cannot because I don't have time, I will do that very soon, but till then bear with me. Also from now onwards I will not post on Tuesday but I will post once a week. So stay tuned. **

**Disclaimer – The only character I own is Kate. For the rest I really wish I do.**

* * *

**TRUTH**

**Truth will ultimately prevail where there is pains to bring it to light.**

**-George Washington**

* * *

**[In the Park]**

**[Deeks' P.O.V]**

It has almost been two years since I met Kensi and started working with her. In the line of work we do it's natural to freak out sometimes. It's also natural to care for someone and freak out because they are in danger. But then again the catch here is sometimes, sometimes it's okay but what when it happens more often? What I want to say here is I lost the count of number of times Kensi has scared the hell out of me by causing herself some harm or being in danger. Some of these moments are hell and it just proves one thing: that I fear losing her. I remember all of them very vividly. The first time it happened was when Kensi was in a room with lasers. I was shouting her name but when I saw her I was somewhat relaxed, but then she told me to close the light. I saw her in a room full of laser beams and I still remember the look on her face. I was so scared that I was speechless. The next was when I was shot and I figured it out that all that was to lure Kensi and I was so scared that I screamed her name so loudly that there was utter silence in the hospital for the next few seconds. Some more moments are there but the worst was right now, seeing Kensi take a shot. I was scared when I got shot for the first time but it was nothing compared to right now. Right now I am so terrified. And the only thing I can to do right now is scream her name again so that maybe she can hear.

So I scream, "Kensi".

But she doesn't answer so I asked the others, "Anyone see Kensi go down?"

To which Callen replies, "No".

I really don't know what to do now. I am really worried about her and I am terrified. So I do one thing that I can do right now, that is to scream her name so that she can listen. So I scream, "Kensi!" once again but just like the previous one there is no answer and thus I scream, "Kensi!" That enough I can't wait here longer so I try to stand up but Sam lowers me down saying, "Sniper! Stay down!"

"You find the shot?" asks Callen.

"Had to come from the west, probably high ground. Might still be there, might not," answers Sam.

Then Callen says, "Well, there's only one way to find out".

"Let's move" orders Sam.

We run towards the point where Kensi and Harris were meeting and then Callen speaks, "Kensi's gone".

"Harris chose this place 'cause he thought it was safe" says Sam, trying to find some conclusion.

"Well, Harris ran out of safe places a long time ago" adds Callen. He is so right.

Sam looks around in order to find where the shot came from and then pointing at the first place I say, "I'd take the shot from up there. On the ridgeline".

I then hear Callen ordering Nell, "Stay with the body, Nell".

"Go!" orders Sam.

We run towards the place Sam pointed at and we were moving, Eric said to us, over the mike, "Guys, I got Kensi" and then added, "She's on a park camera on a fire road above you, moving south. It looks like she spotted someone and ran after them". Then continue by saying, "Limited camera coverage. This is not going to be easy".

I then heard Hetty saying, "Who else knew about the rendezvous?"

"Just us and Alex Harris" answers Eric.

We finally found a net from where a sniper must have shot. Then Callen says, "Sniper's hide. The shooter had plenty of time to set up. He must've known they were going to be here".

Then Sam says, "Guy's a pro".

"Kensi must have gone after him" adds Callen.

So I say, "So she's armed, pissed off, and hunting down the one guy who knows what happened to her father. Sucks to be him".

* * *

**[OPS centre]**

**[Nell's P.O.V]**

When I came to OPS I found out Eric had been working on the security cams in the parks and then we found out about the ops Kensi's dad was working on. Also Kensi has gone dark and we can't find her. The other problem was Deeks- he was way too quiet. I am used to Deeks talking but this silent Deeks is really freaking me out. Eric and I have tried to talk to him but he is not saying anything. Just asking if we are able to find Kensi and not. We were working on our computer and Deeks was standing behind.

Then I heard Eric saying, "LAPD's reporting an incident at the corner of Cahuengan and Hollywood Boulevard. Witnesses say a young woman with dark brown hair beat a man twice her size, then sped off with his car".

Then I heard Deeks saying, "That's my girl".

Ok that this just happened. We stare at him in shock and then he says, "No. I don't mean that kind of "my girl," I mean the other kind of "my girl.""

"The other kind of 'my girl'."… I ask him.

"And what kind would that be, exactly? …" asks Eric.

"Find my partner" answers Deeks.

To which Eric says, "Narrowing down a description of Kensi's car. Then I'm starting a search".

Then I tell them, "The place where Harris was killed had limited camera coverage, but the carousel's a different story".

Then I hear Deeks ask, "So what do we got?"

"It looked like she was chasing someone, so I pulled some footage from a few seconds before. Let's see..." I answer them.

I put the footage on the screen and then I hear Deeks saying, "Freeze it".

We all were stunned and then Deeks said, "So that's what the elephant in the room actually looks like".

Saying this he left OPS to find Kensi. Then we called Sam and Callen to tell them that we found assistant director Granger fleeing the park. Also we told them that we found Kensi in the property of a woman named Julia Feldman. They said that they are going to Kensi's apartment to find granger.

* * *

**[Mrs Feldman's house]**

**[Deeks' P.O.V]**

When I came I saw a car leaving and when I went inside I saw Kensi looking inside the house through a window. A wave of relief spread over my face seeing her alive. She didn't notice my presence so I told her, "What's up, killer? You don't have to shoot me, I didn't mean that literally".

She jumps slightly and then answers, "What are you doing here?"

To make you sure you are okay and alive and also to make sure that you don't give a heart attack by doing yourself any more harm. But I know this will not work and this is not how we are. So in order to make her laugh I say, "Just came to beat up some bad guys, save the damsel in distress, and ride off into the sunset".

And it worked like always and she laughed, but she winced immediately and said, "Oh... Oh, don't make me laugh. Feels like someone's grinding an ice pick into my ribs every time I move".

"I parked your car around the corner if you want to take off" I tell her in order to say her that she is supposed to come with me.

"Who said you could drive my car? I just got it washed" she says.

Oh really Kens you want to go there. Then I say, "Okay, just for future reference, badass rogue operatives don't care if their car is dirty".

She understood what I wanted to say so she say, "I'm not done here yet".

Should have known better. So I tell her, "You took a, uh, high-velocity round to the torso. The least you can do is let me take a look at the damage. Kensi..."

She doesn't say anything and keeps walking and I, like always, follow her. We enter the garage of the house and then I ask her, "You gonna tell me now why we came to this house?"

"Because the man tailing me was headed here. Did you guys question him yet?" she answers.

"You didn't exactly leave us a lot to interrogate, Kens. The guy's in ICU" I tell her.

"I defended myself with reasonable force, Deeks" she says defending herself.

"Right. So what happens now? What happens when you catch up with the guy who took a shot at you? You gonna ask him if he killed your father? Pull the trigger if he says yes?" I ask her while she rips the Velcro of her vest because of which she is alive right now, god.

Then she says, "What if I do?"

"We don't just smoke whoever stands in our way. That's the difference between us and them" I say trying making some sense so that she wouldn't do anything that will separate us.

"Speak for yourself" she replies while removing her shirt.

**[She removes her shirt]**

"I am speaking for my...Wow, this is usually how the dream sequence starts" comes out of my mouth. Great Deeks...

"Deeks?" she calls me again.

"I'm sorry" I say. I go near her and take a look at her wound closely. "You got... a little bit of a... bruise" I manage to say.

"Really?" she says.

"Hold your breath" I tell her and then I press my finger slightly on the wound and she suddenly gaps.

When I stop pressing I hear her saying, "Oh, my God".

"You got a cracked rib. It's not broken. If it was, you'd puncture a lung at that angle" I say informing her about her condition, making her believe that she is alright. I really don't know I say it for her or my sake of assurance. This sucks.

"Yeah, well, I got lucky. A centre-mass hit would have torn through the vest" says she and she starts wearing her shirt.

"Okay" I say and turn around trying to be a gentleman.

To which she says, "Oh, really? Now you turn around?"

I sigh and turn around to see her and then I ask her, "What's this got to do with the woman who lives here?"

But like always she doesn't answers so I tell her, "All right, I got to bring you in".

"I need a favour" she says.

"All right, if you think that I'm gonna let you go out and do this on your own, it's not gonna happen, Kens. Forget favours. I'm taking you back" I say this very firmly so that she believe that I am dead serious and I am not letting her be alone now.

But instead of coming with me or telling me that she will do as I say she says, "I need you to keep the woman who lives here in protective custody".

"Why?" I ask her.

"Just please do this for me" she says with a pleading tone.

"Why is she so important?" I ask her again.

"Because she's my mother" comes her reply.

OMG I really thought her mother was dead because she never talks about her and so I tell Kensi, "I thought your mother was dead".

"I never said that" comes her reply.

"Yeah, but you never mentioned her, so I just assumed that she...you know, had passed away or that you..." I say.

I am cut off when she says, "We just haven't spoken for 15 years".

Really I think, and then I say, "She lives 20 minutes away from you".

To which she replies, "Deeks, I need help".

"Okay, then I'll bring you both in" I say.

To which she immediately replies saying, "No. Somebody tried to kill me today. I'm the target. That makes my mother leverage. So the closer she is to me, the more she's at risk". Okay can everyone stop reminding me that you were almost killed today because it's not helping my case right now.

Then I tell her, "I understand that".

"Okay. Just…" she says and is cut off by my phone ringing. Yeah twice in one day.

"Hold on a second" I tell her and then I say, "It's Deeks" on the phone.

It's Granger on the phone and he says, "Deeks, its Granger. Put your partner on".

"Yeah" I say to Granger and then I hand over my phone to Kensi and tell her, "It's for you".

**[on phone]**

I hear her saying, "Who's this?"

"And what do you want?"

Few seconds later I hear Kens saying, "Peter Clairmont". That's a guy from her father team.

"He's in old photos with my dad" she answers and yup I was right. And then she adds, "I thought I saw him a few minutes ago, but I wasn't sure, so I let him live". So the person who left the house when I came in was Kensi dad's killer. Son of a bitch. Then she further adds; "Now I'm sure".

Few seconds later she asks, "What truth?"

"Who is he?" she questions.

Then after some minutes she says, "Mm, she'll talk to me".

Then she says, "No, he's not" and hangs the call.

"Did you just hang up on them?" I ask her.

"Yeah. I've got to go talk to this woman named Megan Stevens" she answers.

I only manage to say "Kensi..." before she interrupts me by saying, "No, no, no, Deeks. I-I know they want you to bring me in". Why this girl doesn't understand that it's not about bringing her in, it's about her safety. I don't want to lose her.

So just to convey what I want, I say, "I'm not talking about what they want, all right? Forget what they want. I'm talking about us, all right? I'm your partner. What makes you think that I'm gonna let you do this by yourself?"

Kensi then looks at me with teary eyes and whispers, "Because you're my partner. And this is my mother...and you're the only person I trust".

I know, whatever I say it's not going to change her mind, so I tell her, "Okay, I'll keep her safe".

"Thank you. I will come back in as soon as I talk to Megan Stevens. That's a promise" she says and starts leaving.

But I stop her by asking, "What do you, what do you want me to say to your mother? Like, what am I, what am I supposed, what am I supposed to say to her? That you're gonna see her soon? That you care about her? That you love her? Like, what am I supposed to say?"

She thinks for a second and says, "I don't know". And then she leaves.

"Okay…" I say and go around to meet Kensi's mother.

I ring the bell and before I compose myself, Kensi's mom opens the door and says, "Can I help you?" Now I really think B in the Blye stands for Beauty.

"Yeah, uh, Mrs, Mrs Blye" I say.

To which she replies, "I was, once. It's Feldman now".

"Right. I, uh..." I say and then I clear my throat and say, "I'm Detective Deeks, LAPD".

She smiles slightly and then asks, "Have I broken the law?"

I can't help but laugh and then I say, "No. Actually, I have no idea. Have you?"

"Not that I'm aware of" she answers.

Now this is getting kind of awkward so I tell her, "That's good, 'cause that would actually make this more awkward than it already is. And it's pretty awkward. I need you to come with me. You're in danger. There's a man named Peter Clairmont..."

"He was just here. He's an old friend of my ex-husband's. Peter's a threat?" she says. God, that guy had a chance to harm her and she wouldn't even know. How can I tell her that the person who she is referring to be her ex-husbands friend is actually her ex-husband's killer.

"Yeah" is all I manage to say.

"You okay?" she asks showing concern towards me.

I can't tell her truth right now so I tell her, "I know Kensi. I actually work with her".

"My daughter's a cop?" she asks immediately.

I want to say that your daughter is the best special agent I have ever met but I can't at least not now so I say, "Kind of".

"Did she send you?" she asks immediately.

"Yeah, she did. I tell you what. If, um... you come with me, I promise you'll see her soon" I answer her.

To which she immediately replies, "You clearly don't know the first thing about my daughter and I. If you did, you wouldn't make promises you can't keep. But...I'm willing to take my chances".

"OK" I say to her. Of course I not know many thing but trust I want to know everything and sometime I really wish I was Hetty.

"Just let me grab my phone and then I'll come with you" she says and goes inside and then comes back very soon.

Ms Feldman agree to come with me so when we were on our way to car, I called Hetty to inform about Kensi's mother.

"Yes. Mr Deeks" I heard Hetty saying over the phone.

"Hmm... Hetty actually" great I was rambling again.

"You want to say something Mr Deeks" she says. Told you she knows everything.

"Yes. I mean Hetty..." I stop for seconds & then I blunt out, "I am with Kensi's mom Hetty". Great Deeks do you even realise that the person you are talking about is standing next to you.

"Ok Mr Deeks. So what do you want to do" I hear Hetty asking me.

"Hetty Kensi wants us to keep her mother safe so I want to take her to boatshed".

"Ok. Mr Deeks do as you like. I'll meet you at boatshed" Hetty said.

"Okay Hetty" and saying then I cut the call and we head towards the boatshed.

* * *

**[Boatshed]**

**[Callen's P.O.V]**

I sometimes wonder what will happen when I will find out the truth about myself. I don't know what will happen but right now I know one thing that if Granger comes in front of me again, I might kill him. We found him at Kensi's place but then he reveals that peter Clairmont is alive. If he had his suspicious why don't tell us before. Why keep us in dark? I really have a bad feeling that there is something that he is still hiding, I don't know why but I am having this feeling since he told us about Clairmont.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear Sam asking, "A penny for your thought?"

To which I say, "I don't know. I mean I don't like been in dark and get played. I hate Granger. I just..." and I am interrupted by a sound of door opening.

Sam and I stand up to see who is coming and then Deeks enters with woman.

Then Deeks introduces her, saying, "This is, uh, Agent Callen, Agent Hanna. Julia Feldman. Kensi's mother".

Kensi's mother; really? You got to be kidding me. I mean that can't happen. I thought her mother died and she never talks about her mother. I am shocked and I don't realize that I was staring at Kensi's mother until she tells me, "You do know you're staring at me".

To be honest I didn't realize but then I apologise to her saying, "I'm sorry. We've known Kensi a long time and, uh..."

And before I say something more, Sam adds, "What he's trying to say is, it's a pleasure to meet you, and we're glad you're safe, ma'am." Great save Sam.

She then smiles at Sam and says, "Manners of a military man".

"Navy. Please, have a seat" answers Sam.

She sits down and says, "Thank you".

The manners of a wife of marine. Indeed she is Kensi's mother. We all sit down and I sign I still can't believe.

"So, my daughter's a federal agent" she asks.

"One of the best we've got. You find that hard to believe" answers Sam.

To which she replies by saying, "Last time I saw Kensi, she was dressed as a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, and her favourite New Kid on the Block was Joey".

We all let out a chuckle. No matter what Kensi will always remain Kensi.

After few seconds she asks us, "Where is she?"

"We're taking another look at your ex-husband's death. Is there anything you can tell us about him?" I answer.

She stops for a second and looks at all three of us and then says, "Kensi thinks I betrayed her father for another man. She never forgave me for it. Every day, I wake up wondering if I should've just told her the truth."

"May be you should have mom" I heard a voice coming from Deek's back side and when I turn to see who's voice is it, I saw a brunette looking quite similar to Kensi but still very girly.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear Kensi's mom saying, "Kate, honey" & they both walk towards each other & hug each other. That's when I see Hetty coming behind Kate or whoever she is.

Then I hear Kensi's mom ask her, "How have you been my honey. I am so sorry for everything please forgive me I am..."

But she is cut off by Kate saying, "No please don't say it like this. We are sorry for everything mom, we didn't trust you. We miss you Mom" saying this Kate hugs Kensi's mom. Both them have tears rolling out of their eyes. Wait did she just called Kensi's mom "mom". Does that means she is? My eyes gets wide open. I am shocked. I never thought Kensi's mom was alive let alone she has a sister... This is impossible. I look at Sam just to see that he wearing the same expression.

Then I look at Hetty and she understands we need to know what's happening, so she informs us by saying, "Mr Callen & Mr Hanna, meet, Dr Katherine Blye, Kensi's twin sister". Oh my god... This is not possible.

Kens can't have a sister & twin sister no...I mean they don't even look alike or maybe they do. But she never told us about them. She never mentioned about it too.

My thoughts are interrupted when Hetty continues saying, "Kate meet Special agent G Callen & Special agent Sam Hanna". But Hetty doesn't introduce Deeks & before I say something I hear granger voice coming from the same direction from where hetty & Kate has came saying, "so you really exist, I thought you were a ghost".

By this time Kate & her mom has parted from each other, so she turned in granger directions so that she was face to face with him & said, "And who the hell are you".

Wow I thought & then I saw granger smile & saying, "I am assistant director Owen Granger. It's nice to meet you Katherine."

And before granger says something more he is interrupted by Kate saying, "Woo...Oh... You run a complete background search on me, you make your people follow me & keep an eye on me, you talk to my co-workers, my sister & Hetty & you want me to believe that you clearly don't know the first thing about me".

She stops for a second and then says, "Just remember this for once and all; I don't like strangers calling me from my first name, Assistant Director Granger". Well she indeed is Kensi's sister. Looks like I like her already.

Then granger smiles again and says, "Well in that case. Dr. Blye I will let you know that I am not a stranger". I hate it when he smiles like that. I get a feeling that I am not going to like what he is going to say next.

But thanks to Kate, she is the one who speaks next saying, "Of course not Granger, how can you be after all you are, what had you told me, oh yeah my dad's friend from CIA. Am I right, Granger?"

To which granger replies by saying, "Yes Dr. Blye but you are getting me wrong..."

Again he is interrupted by Kate saying, "Oh. I am afraid so. I really want to get you on right side but you see it's not happening".

Then Hetty asks, "What is this all about Kate, and have you too met before?"

Kate doesn't answers Hetty's question directly but instead she says, "You know granger, at first I was impressed that you found out about me, and you found out that Kensi has a sister, but now I am disappointed."

She then stops and looks at Hetty for a second and then add, "I'll tell you why, since morning I had Hetty were just trying to figure out that how the hell found out about me. And trust me you got Hetty worried on this, I mean if you can find me, then anyone can".

Granger tries to protest but is again cut off by Kate, saying, "Don't you even try lying in front me and just for your warning open your mouth very carefully in front of me". Listening to this Hetty, Sam Deeks and I smile.

She then turns to Hetty and says, "There is no breach in security Hetty, and the only reason he found out about me was because he knew that K has a sister. Otherwise it is impossible to find out that I even exist".

"Have you two met before?" asks Hetty.

To which she replies by saying, "Yes but it has been years".

She then turns to Granger and gives him one of the worst scary stares I have known and he speaks, "I am your dad's best friend. And I work for CIA. Don't worry Kate, everything will be alright" and then stops for a brief seconds and speaks, "That's what you said to me at my dad's funeral right? Whenever Hetty, K and Marty used to talk about you, I felt like I knew you but I couldn't put my finger on it. But now everything makes complete sense" Wait so if granger knew about Kate and Kensi for so long then why did he have suspicions on Kensi? Wait did she just call Deeks from his first name? So Deeks knew Kensi had a sister and we didn't?

Then she takes a step toward Granger and asks him, "What's your catch in all this?"

"There is no catch with me" answers Granger.

"Really, and you want me to believe that?" she says.

Too which granger replies, "Yes Dr. Blye, you have to believe me"

Then she looks at me and Sam and says, "I am going to tell you guys a story and listen very carefully because I really need your conclusions".

She then looks at Granger and says, "There were two friends, one was a marine and other works at CIA. The marine friend dies and the military has no answer about his death. After a few years one of the daughters of the marine joins a special task force called NCIS and the first thing she does is ask for the files for her dad's case. She gets all the files from a DOD's office except for one from which she could possibly get the answers from. But still the girl comes very close to finding out about the killer. But then there is the new assistant director in NCIS and the first thing he does when he joins is look into the girl's dad's case and then accuses her for the killings of the fellow marines of her dad's team. Now the most important thing is, the friend who works in CIA, agent giving files from DOD and the assistant director of NCIS is the same person". She then stops and turns to me and Sam and asks, "So what's do you think the agent is trying to do here Sam and Callen?"

"He is hiding something" answers Sam.

"He is covering his own ass" I say.

She smiles at me and says, "Bingo, Callen." And then she turns to Granger and asks, "Well looks like all your efforts are in vain Granger, your ass might get blown up. So tell me the truth?"

Granger doesn't say anything and Kate smiles and say, "Look at your face Granger, someone hit the nerve there?"

"You said all this on your hunch?" asks Granger.

Kate chuckles and says, "A hunch you allegedly proved Granger. You thought you'll do whatever you want with my sister and I'll let you go so easily. You know you are getting old and thus you may have forgotten a few things dad told you. Let me remind you of the most important thing" saying this she stops, and takes a step closer to Granger and folds her arms and says, "Never underestimate a Blye".

"You knew I had nothing to do with killing of this people, but you dragged me into this, your first mistake and then you arrested my sister. You second mistake. And the third and biggest and foulest mistake, knowing so much about me, you dared to come in front of me and you thought I'll let you go so easily. Nope, I am not going to forget this"

Did I say I like this girl? Make that I love this girl because right now the look on granger's face is amazing. Well he deserves it Son of a bitch.

Well I must say, I was in her position right now, I would be freaking right now. But she is very calm right now and she hasn't yell once. But looks like she will kill granger with just her glare. The last girl to impress me that much is Kensi and that one of the reason why she is my favourite agent but looks like Kate's going to top the chart.

Then I hear granger saying, "Your father wasn't the entire American..."

But Kate doesn't allow him to complete the sentence by saying very angrily, "Don't you even to dare to talk about my father like that. At least he wasn't playing games with people"

"Katherine" I hear Julia speaking.

"Stay out of this mom, you don't know anything about this" answers Kate without even looking at her.

"Granger look I know you knew that Kensi wouldn't do any such thing then why did you accuse her of doing all this. Why didn't you told her about Stevens before? Why?"

"Some at the NCIS has to consider the possibility?" Granger answers.

"Possibility? You got to be kidding me. There is no way K will do such thing you and I both know that." Says Kate.

"She had the motive and she was the last person to contact all of them. Facts showed that she was the prime suspects in the case" says Granger. If he doesn't stops talking about Kensi like this, I'll kill him myself.

Finally Kate loses her patience and yells, "Talk about my sister like that again and I'll shoot you myself"

Then suddenly I hear Julia saying loudly, "Stand down Katherine Blye". Ok did she just say that?

Kate is also shocked by this and protests by saying, "But mom he accused..."

Julia doesn't allow her to complete her sentence and very angrily says, "I said stand down". I clearly don't understand what's going on.

The Kate says, "But mom..." and she suddenly stops.

Everyone stays silence for few minutes until a tear role down Kate's face and Julia says, "Kate".

Then Kate asks, "You knew dad was in danger, you knew who killed him, you knew that he died?"

"No dear, I didn't know who killed him" answers Julia.

"But you did knew he was in danger and he died" asks Kate trying very hard to stop the tears coming out of her eyes but everything in vain.

"I ... honey" is all Julia manages to say before she breaks down in tears too.

"You knew dad died and you never came to search for us. You didn't try to get us back" says Kate.

"I couldn't Kate" answer Julia. What does she means by I couldn't.

"I couldn't or you didn't want to" snaps Kate. God what the hell is happening here?

"Kate I know you are angry at me but try to understand this..." Julia replies.

To which Kate replies, "Try to understand... mom. Do you even realize what are you saying?"

"Kate" is all Kate allows Julia to speak.

Then she speaks, "Don't Kate me mom. How could you do this to us? You knew that dad died and we were fifteen and we will need you but you never came looking for us. Why mom?"

Then she stopped for a moment and said, "we spent three years in foster care and every single day I would say to myself that, Maybe today mom will come, may be today is the day when everything will change and everything will be alright. May be today someone will come and say to me that don't worry everything will be alright and we are here for you. Maybe. But that maybe never came. The today never came. I spent three years of my life with that maybe mom. No came to me and said those words. Didn't you wanted to know where your daughters were? How their dad's death has affected them? Hell, are they even alive or dead? You never came mom. You never came. Why Mom? WHY?" she yelled the last why, but trust me I can't blame her for that. I think I know why Kensi is so strong.

"Because I was protecting both of you" Julia answered.

Kate let out a small chuckle. Then she looks at her mom and speaks very slowly, "You don't leave you 8 years old daughters because you want to protect them. You stay with them to protect them".

"Kensi said she didn't want me to be near all of you" said Julia.

"What about me mom? She didn't want you to be near, but I wanted it. K was daddy's girl since the beginning, but I always loved you more. You never thought about me. You never call me or asked about me. Did you ever thought that maybe we didn't needed your protection. Maybe we just want you to be with us". Julia was silent with what she said. Looks like the only thing people carve is Love.

Kate then says to her mom, "You left us because you wanted to protect us; dad taught us how to shoot because he wanted to protect us. K makes me stay away from her because she wants to protect me; Hetty and Marty got me a house near their houses because they wanted to protect me. Everyone wants to protect me. But I don't want protection mom, I can take care of myself. I need your love, your presence in my life. I don't want PROTECTION mom".

Saying this she started to leave when Hetty stopped her by calling her, "Kate".

She stopped and turned around to look at Hetty and said, "Don't worry about me I'll be fine, I just need some time to process all this".

Hetty gave her, her famous, I-don't-believe-you look and she understood it and then she said, "The truth will set you free, but first it will make you miserable". She walked away saying this.

I realized the moment she walked out, all of us had tears in our eyes including Hetty. Hetty really cares about her a lot.

Then Hetty turns to grangers and say, "If anything happens to any of them, I will never forgive you Owen. And I am not going to forget this. A word with you and Julia now".

Then Hetty looks at Deeks and tells him, "Go talk to her. You know what happened last time when she got angry and cried at the same time."

Fear reflects from his face and he go in the direction of Kate.

TO BE CONTINUED….

* * *

**AN: - for those who are confused don't worry an explanation is on the way. Yeah...Kate knows marty and just stay tuned for next chap because their conversation is next. Trust me the story has just started and there so much to be revealed.**

**Don't forget to review...**

**Much love...**

**Nikita**


End file.
